


"go get em tiger!"

by baekyunshands



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oops, lapslock, promposals are cute, there's like no dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekyunshands/pseuds/baekyunshands
Summary: in which jeno uses his promposal poster as a raft.





	"go get em tiger!"

**Author's Note:**

> based off of something that happened to my friend lmao

renjun was basically psychic. he knew what was going to happen when jeno displayed his promposal to jaemin before jeno even stepped foot into the pool room.

you see, the dreamies (along with a few other sm trainees) decided that they should host their own prom in one of the extra practice rooms. they figured it would be mostly teenagers from the company, but of course youngho had his heart set on dragging ten along with him.

but that’s beside the point.

lee jeno was the easiest person to make it obvious when he's pining over someone. that said someone being his best friend.

jeno had gone to the older members in seek of advice for asking jaemin to their “prom”.  
jaehyun had the amazing idea of having jeno scare him in the middle of the night by screaming his proposal.

much to jaehyun's dismay his idea was sent down to the bottom of the list. 

the members continued to spew out different ideas or skits he could do. jeno swore he had never seen taeil so enthusiastic about anything.

when all else seemed to fail jeno went to renjun. “what about surprising him with a big poster and some flowers?” the chinese boy had suggested. jeno sprung off of the kitchen counter with a quick “of course!” and ran out the door. 

* *

jeno was running out of time.

their “prom” was happening in less than two weeks and jeno had yet to ask jaemin out.

don’t get him wrong, he had the poster and everything. he just wanted to wait for the right time.

kun had once told him that he should wait until he feels in his heart that the time was right. lucas called bullshit on this and said jeno could ask any given tuesday and be fine.

but it was not tuesday, it was a friday night. jeno knew that jaemin liked to go to the athletic center in the company building with mark and donghyuk on fridays. the trio spent hours in gym and weight rooms. 

(no one actually knew if they were working out or just trying to get away from the craziness that was chenle and jisung on the weekends.)

renjun told jeno he’d go with him for moral support. jeno didn’t realize his “moral support” meant bringing along every single one of their members.

so there they were. the fifteen of them marching across the company building to get to the athletic center. 

the group of them checked the weight room, gym, and locker rooms with no luck. the last place they had yet to check was the pool.

jeno shushed everyone’s giggles and sicheng’s “go get em, tiger!” as they approached the pool room door.

sure enough jeno heard the loud shouts of jeno and mark and jaemin’s laugh.

“go on we’ll be right behind you!” renjun reassured him. jeno took a deep breath and nodded before opening the door.

the first thing he noticed was that mark and donghyuck looked as if they were trying to drown each other.

he quickly spotted jaemin walking across the pool deck back to the shallow end. he smiled when he saw jeno and gave a curious look at the poster and flowers behind the latter’s back. 

before he could psych himself out anymore, jeno pulled the poster out in front of him. 

the poster had read, “WILL YOU BE MY DATE TO FAKE PROM? :)” 

jaemin gave out a laugh before replying, “you idiot who else was i gonna go with?” the rest of the members filled in with their whooping and cheers. mark and donghyuck even stopped attempting to murder each other in order to give their congrats.

jaemin ran over to jeno and flung himself into him for a hug. 

renjun was physic. he knew that jeno and jaemin’s feet were going to slip on the wet floor of the pool deck. he knew they were going to ended falling backwards into the pool.

when the two both came up for air they had erupted in laughter. jeno grabbed the poster board and attempted to use it as a raft.

doyoung had told them to stay were they were as he pulled out his phone to take a picture.

(what they didn’t realize until later was donghyuk attempting to smack mark over the head with the bouquet of flowers in the back of their photo.)


End file.
